The present invention relates to a feeding device, particularly to a breast box to be used for feeding a fibrous suspension to the forming wire of a paper machine.
There are already known various feeding devices of the type under discussion in which the housing of the feeding device is provided with a passage which extends over the entire width of the forming wire to which the fibrous suspension is to be supplied. It is also already known to provide an input manifold which communicates with the passage and which introduces the fibrous suspension thereinto.
In such conventional devices --so-called breast boxes-- attempts have been made to achieve as uniform and steady flow of the fibrous suspension as possible in order to prevent the fibers suspended in the carrier medium from forming agglomerations. However, the heretofore known devices are complex in construction and, consequently, expensive to manufacture, and a high dilution ratio of the suspension is needed for the devices to operate properly, which renders the subsequent removal of the carrier medium more difficult and the entire paper-manufacturing process more expensive.